DunDunDun Villain High the adventures of T and DD
by ShadowAndBoss
Summary: Its cool and if u want to read it don't read the summary read the real story! Cuz its the coolieoest ever!XD
1. Chapter 1

OMG!!

What?

O!!M!!G!!

WHAT!?

W-WE…

WE WHAT!!

WE GOT ACCEPTED!!

OMG!! ARE YOU FLAMMING SERIOUS!?

YA WHY WOULD I LIE ABOUT THIS!? IDIOT!!

AWESOME!!

YA!! WE GOT TO CALL VALGEE!!

YA!!

Chapter 1- Meeting "Big Brothers":

Two girls walk up the campus walk way, bags filled with books and papers. One with long blonde hair and turquoise eyes, and a hyper active in-the-moment, cocky personality. She is wearing a black T-shirt with regular jeans. The other has short brown hair and blue-gray eyes, and a very shy personality when around unknown people; she is wearing a shirt with an orange circle with a swirl in it on its sleeve. They check in at the attendance office for their first day of villain high school. They are to go to room 111 to meet their "Big brothers".

"Okay Tobi let's go!!" says the blonde.

"A-all right. Let's go, DD" says Tobi.

They enter the room and see two guys sitting on desks talking. One is wearing a strange orange lollipop (a lot like the symbol on Tobi's shirt) looking mask…thing…ya…whatever. He has short black hair and one eye hole on the right side of his mask. He is wearing just a regular T-shirt with some type of band symbol on it. The other has long blonde hair, part in a high ponytail with long bangs covering the left side of his face. He has blue eyes with an I'm-better-than-you look (but you could tell that he isn't) on his face. He is wearing a button up striped shirt with ripped jeans and black leather gloves on his hands (for all of u out there reading this who know Deidara has mouths on his hands and say why is he wearing gloves it will make sense in chap 2) with the fingers cut off of the gloves.

The blonde sees them enter and stands up with the other to greet them. "You must be…looks at arm… DD… and… Tobi hmm?" says the blonde.

"What do you want, senpai?" says the other one.

"Ya that's us!!" says DD the blond.

Tobi nods.

The blonde guy says, "Interesting names …"

"W-what do you mean?" the brown haired Tobi says quietly.

"Ya what do you mean by that!?" says DD angrily.

Mr. Lollipop Face (Lolz) puts his hands up and steps back saying quickly, "N-nothing!!...whispers to blonde the blonde one scares me senpai."

Blonde dude, "Um… maybe we should just introduce ourselves hmm." He smiles and says "Hi. I'm Deidara a.k.a…DD as some people call me."

Mr. Lollipop Face (lolz again) steps up and says, "Hello my name is….Tobi!!"

DD (the girl) starts to laugh hysterically. Tobi (the girl...sigh) says, "Um…I think we should fix that with like a nickname or something."

Deidara says "I guess I'll just go by Deidara from now on hmm."

DD says, "I'm cool with that!! But what are we gonna do about Tobi and…um…hmmm…. T!! looks at Tobi and … Tobi"

"But which one gets to keep their name?" says Deidara.

"The funniest one gets to keep their name!! looks at girl Tobi Well I guess your T now!! snicker"

"Thanks a lot, DD."

"You're welcome…. T!! snicker"

sigh --

"Well it's nice to meet you Deidara and Tobi!!" DD says.

"IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU TOO!!"

"TOBI!! Calm down…"sigh

"Oh…sorry…lolz"

"It's cool I'm the same way a lot of the time." says DD.

"You can say that again." says T.

"OK!!"

"I was kidding!"

"Oh… ok then. So why did you want to do the Big Sibling program?" asks DD. She looks at Deidara and Tobi with a puzzled look on her face

shrug "To get out of some classes hmm." responds Deidara.

"YES I WOULD SO DO THAT TOO!!" screams DD.

"I did it to help little pplz like you!!" says Tobi with an understood smile.

"…I'm not that short…" sniffle says T.

elbows Tobi "Tobi don't be so mean to the fresh meat…I-I mean noobs…no I mean targets…NO NOT THAT EITHER!!...exasperated gasp whatever hmm.

"W-what?!" asks T.

"Oh I'm sure they're just kidding! glares at Deidara Right!?" says DD.

"Oh ya right!! I not good at speaking well!! (Obviously said so as not to scare T.)"

"Ya!! Just stay away from Pain, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu say under breath especially Kakuzu, and well… practically everyone in this school!! big smile…also understood"

Deidara punches Tobi "(loud angry whisper) Shut up you idiot!!"

"OW!! What did I do!?"

DD and Deidara glare at Tobi. T is shivering. "Anyway… Let's get started with this tour."

"YA!!" yells Tobi right in Deidara's ear.

"Tobi…3"

"OH SNAP!!"

"2"

"RUN!!" Tobi runs out the door in a flash!

"1!! KATSU!!"

The girls hear an explosion from the hallway. Deidara (with a very satisfied look on his face) says, "Come on lets get started hmm."

END! w


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Making "friends":

The group walks out into hall way and finds Tobi leaning against the wall panting. "You missed senpai." Tobi says.

"Tch..." Deidara slaps Tobi on the back of the head while saying, "Get moving idiot."

"Heh… sure… LET'S GO!!" Tobi starts to walk off then stops and turns around asking, "Where are we going again?"

Deidara says angrily, "To take them on the tour hmm! You MORON!!"

"OH YEAH!! NOW I REMEMBER!! Who?"

"Um… us…" says DD.

"OH YEAH!! NOW I REMEMBER!! Where are we gonna start senpai??"

DD stops and gets right in Tobi's face staring intently. "What r u doing?" asks Tobi a little scared.

"I just realized you look like a giant lollipop!!" T & Deidara snicker.

"…"

"Do you taste like a lollipop??"

"…Please don't try to find out." said Tobi backing up some.

"Okidoki!!" DD gives Tobi a big smile. Tobi steps back a little more.

Deidara clears his throat and says, "Anyway, shall we get on with the tour hmm?" He says under his breath, "I would like to get this over with as soon as possible."

DD and Tobi say in unison, "OK!!" T nods.

They start walking down the hall way while Deidara drones on about the social status or something to that nature. Then Tobi and he stop. "Why did ya'll stop?" asks DD.

Deidara responds pointing to a **big** group of people, "That… is Pain and Konan. They are the heads, or most popular people, of the school." Then he starts to drone on again.

DD whispers to T, "Hey! Let's go talk to them."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Humph oh come on what's the worst that could happen? It's not like they're gonna kill us."

"Gulp"

DD sneaks past, with T close behind, the still droning Deidara and the day dreaming Tobi. They squeeze their way through the crowd to the center where Pain and Konan are at. Suddenly someone pushes DD into the very center and she runs into Pain. "OWW!!...oh um hello my na…WOW! YOU HAVE A LOT OF PERICINGS!"

T finally gets out of the crowd and stands next to (if not a little bit behind) DD.

"DANG U CHOULD GET A BUNCH OF MAGNETS AND PUT THEM ON UR FACE. JUST LIKE A REFRIGERATOR!" T starts to snicker which causes Konan to glare which in turn makes T look away. Sudden silence goes over the whole area. Pain looks away but she just keeps talking. Somewhere outside of the crowd "Hay where did DD and T go?"

"They're over there talking to Pain-sama, senpai."

"WHAT!?"

"Yep! And I think I heard something about magnets and piercings!"

"We gotta get in there NOW, Tobi!"

"It's rude to interrupt."

"It is also rude to let a freshman die!!"

"Good point! Let's go!!" With Deidara leading the way, they come barreling through the crowd.

"SERIOULSY ARE YOU LIKE EMO OR…" Deidara runs up and puts hand over her mouth to stop her form saying anymore. (Glad we put the gloves or that would be gross)

He says hurriedly, "Um… uh… hello P-Pain-sama… um… sorry about her. She's new and doesn't quiet get how things work around here and who people are…"

Pain gives Deidara a look of disgust and then smiles, "Well knowing the gossip girl you are Deidara she should already know how it works and who people are." Pain says sarcastically accompanied by the crowd's laughter.

"Heh heh… G-good one Pain-sama… very very sorry… we'll leave now." He drags a very confused DD away, followed closely by T and Tobi. When they get around the corner he let's go of DD and starts to yell, "How could you do that!? Have you not been listening to a word I've said??"

"Well you do tend to drone on, senpai. It is quite hard to focus on you."

DD slowly turns his head to Tobi and just glares at him for a few seconds before turning back to the girls. He then proceeds to yell, "YOU TOTALLY RUINED MY REPUTATION…." He just drones on about his reputation and junk the girls however have already tuned out. Then suddenly…

"VALGEE!!" yelled the girls. (DD yelling slightly louder)

END!!w


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Valgee!! XD

"VALGEE!!" yelled the girls. "You're here!!" The girls rush past the very confused Deidara and Tobi. They run up to a boy with brown hair wearing a black T-shirt with a skull and cross bones on it and a pair of jeans. They all greet each other excitedly.

"Where have you been!? We've been looking for you!!" says DD.

"We have?" asks T.

"DD, T, what are you doing!? I was talking to you!!" yells Deidara as he runs up.

"Who are you?" Tobi asks Valgee.

"This is Valgee!! He's me and T's closest friend!!" says DD excitedly.

"YA!!" says T.

"Hi, I'm Valgee. I'm DD and Tobi's friend." said Valgee.

"Oh, that reminds me, we have to call her T now because his name is also Tobi." says DD pointing to Tobi.

"Ok."

"This is Tobi and that's Deidara. They're our "Big Brothers"." says T.

"Big brothers?"

"Ya we signed up for this thing where they will show us around school, and tell us all the rules and who to avoid and stuff like that." says T.

"We did?" asks DD.

"Yes we did… don't you remember? It was your idea."

"It was?"

"Yes."

"Oh… whatever."

Valgee says, "Still forgetting things I see." He smiles. "You haven't changed a bit over the summer have you?"

DD with a mad look on her face turns around, "Hmph!" she says.

"And you're still shy. Heh, I guess you haven't changed at all either."

"Y-ya I guess." says T.

"Ya… well… how about you?! You don't look any different then when I last saw you."

"Yep! I see no point in changing my look. I like my look." he says smiling.

Deidara makes one of those loud look-at-me clearing throat things. He says, "

Excuse me but can we get on with the tour now!?"

"What tour?" Valgee asks DD.

"They are gonna show us around the school… DO YOU WANT TO COME?! PLEASE CAN HE COME DEIDARA-SENPAI!? TOBI-SENPAI!!"

"It's fine with me!!" says Tobi who is obviously happy about being called senpai.

"…sigh... I guess… but only if you promise to try not to insult the people here ok? THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK!!"

"Dude, there's no need for yelling. She's got issues with thinking ahead it's not like she means anything by it." says Valgee.

"I PROMIS TO TRY!! YAY VALGEE GETS TO COME!! YAYZ!! LET'S GO!!" She starts to walk off in some random direction.

"She's still as hyperactive as ever isn't she T?"

"Ya… if anything she's gotten a bit worse. Well, anyway, I'm glad we found you Valgee… I think we should go and catch up with her before she gets herself in trouble again."

"Good idea" Valgee and Deidara say in unison. They all run to catch up with DD.

Deidara starts to drone (again) on about the different classes, and Tobi is just day dreaming while the girls talk to Valgee. "So, Valgee. What have you been doing all summer?" asks DD. "We haven't seen you in like forever!"

"This and that." he says.

"Wow!! That's soooo interesting!" DD says sarcastically. "Could you be anymore vague than that!? Come on seriously!! What did you do over the summer?"

He looks down and says, "I was a camp all summer."

"Why didn't you just say that earlier?" asks DD.

"Well" said Valgee. "it was kinda a…"

"A…?"

"My mom still wants me to be a good guy so I had to go to hero summer camp." he says as he starts to blush in embarrassment.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! So your mom's still overbearing and not supportive?"

"Ya, but oh well I'm here so it doesn't matter." he smiles a big smile. "I'm here with my buddies."

Deidara, once again, makes that annoying pay attention sound and says, "You might ACTUALLY want to listen to this part!!"

END!!w


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Status Quo

A little while after the beginning of the tour, the group heads to the cafeteria for lunch. Deidara decides this is the best time to tell the freshmen about the status quo. Once they take a seat at an empty table Deidara starts to explain.

"Ok, this is the cafeteria, and the place where I'm going to tell you a little about some of the people at this school. That one over there is Hidan. As you can probably tell he's goth. He's never really that loud unless he gets into a fight. He's mostly by himself. That guy over there is Sasori. He doesn't really like people to say so, but everyone knows that he's emo. He's pretty quiet, but not very patient. He gets pretty mad when someone keeps him waiting. That one over there in the corner is Zetsu. He's not mean or anything, but no one really talks to him… most of the time they don't even know he's there. He doesn't say much of anything… he's sort of just there. They guy over there counting "his" money is Kakuzu, the school bully. He corners any freshman he can find and take any and all the money he or she has on them. He doesn't take it to buy stuff really he just has an obsession with money.

"Of course you already met Pain, and how he's the quarterback of the football team, and a big jerk. He also has a major god complex… a lot like that kid behind us with the notebook. His name is Light, but he's not important so let's move on." he said with a smile.

"If I knew your name you would so regret that." said Light.

"Ya? Well, you don't so anyway, the girl with blue hair that has a white flower in it, is Pain's girlfriend, Konan. She's the head cheerleader and probably the head prep, too. There isn't much more to say about them.

"Then we have Kisame. He's pretty talkative and he loves to fight… and watch fights… he just plain loves fights. He hangs around with Itachi, who is like just below Pain and Konan on the "cool meter". He doesn't really say much of anything. He usually let's Kisame do most of the talking. But that doesn't mean he's weak, in fact it's quite the opposite. Itachi is one of the strongest in the school. He's not someone you want to mess with."

"Wow… there's a lot of people to avoid in this school isn't there." said Valgee.

"Ya… for you anyway." said Tobi. "We don't really have to worry about it as much."

"Lucky you." said T quietly.

"What are ya'll so scared about?!" asked/yelled DD. "I'm sure we could take them if they decided to mess with us!" she said as she put her arms around Valgee and T.

"You keep thinking that, but out of all the people, you should really stay away from Itachi." said Deidara dramatically. "Screwing with people's minds is what he does…" then he started to grumble about art and Itachi's eyes or something. After a little while DD and Valgee noticed T staring at Itachi with a small evil smile.

"Not on the fist day, T." said DD.

"She's right. Wait for us to get comfortable here before you start doing that." said Valgee.

"Awwww… sigh… fine. I'll wait." said T disappointedly.

Deidara and Tobi look at DD and Valgee questionably. They just shook their heads and DD mouths "you'll find out soon enough."

After DD, T, and Valgee were done eating (Deidara was still eating and Tobi doesn't eat lunch… for obvious reasons.) DD suggested, "Hey! Valgee! T! Let's go talk to Zetsu!"

"Why?" asked Valgee.

"Ya. Why do you want to do that?" asked Deidara.

"Because he's all alone! No one should be alone at lunch!" she yelled.

"I don't really want to." said Valgee.

"Hmp! Fine! You'll come with me, won't you, T?"

"Sure. I'm cool with making a new friend… he isn't dangerous is he?" she asked Deidara.

"I don't know for sure, because I've never spoken to him. But I haven't heard anything bad about him either. "

"We haven't heard anything about him, senpai." said Tobi.

"Right then! It's settled! Let's go, T!!" yelled DD as she pulled T toward Zetsu.

The two girls run up to Zetsu who saw them, but figured they were just gonna go past him like everyone else. They get to him and just look at him for a little bit. He had green hair and his face was… well… half of it was solid black and the other was pure white. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a tree on the back and jeans. His eyes were closed and he was so still that, had it not been for the slight rise and fall of his chest the girls would have thought he was dead.

"He's asleep… I don't think we should bother him." whispered T.

"Nonsense, his eyes were open when we came up, I saw them." she whispered back. "Hello, Zetsu, right?" she said holding out her hand. Zetsu opened eyes and looked at them confused. He looked at T standing slightly behind DD, then at DD's hand and back at DD.

"My name is DD ant this is T. It's nice to meet you. Right, T?" she asked.

"Yes… nice to meet you, Zetsu-san." T said quietly.

"Are you trying to pull a prank on me or something?" he asked.

DD let her hand drop and looked confused. She said, "No. Why would you think that?" T looks confused also.

"Because no one talks to me." He said.

"Well we are. And I only pull pranks on jerks." she replied.

"What about her?" Zetsu asked nodding to T.

"I wouldn't call what se does a pra…" DD starts to say before T interrupts while glancing at Itachi. "I only mess with people who deserve it." she said.

"So let's try this again. Hello, my name is DD and this is T." DD says putting her hand out once again

"I'm Zetsu." he says shaking her hand. (Is that a smile I see? w)

END!!w


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Chapter 5-

The girls sit down next to Zetsu. "Why don't you talk to people?" asked DD.

"We just never did like getting into things, we've always just watched what others do" says Zetsu shrugging.

"We?" asked T.

"Oh! Um…one moment." He said turning around and starting to whisper.

T leans and whispers to DD, "Is he talking to himself?"

"I think so…" answers DD.

Just then Zetsu turns around and in a different voice says, "YES, WE DID SAY 'WE'."

"Whoa!! Your voice just changed!! How the…" yells DD.

"It's a complicated story" says Zetsu in his original voice.

"…Do you have like two sides or something?" asks T quietly staring at him intently.

"Yes" answered Zetsu.

"Come on T, Zetsu lets go back and sit with Deidara, Tobi, and Valgee…" she said getting up and looking at the table where the three boys were. "They look kinda worried" she said snickering. T gets up and starts to follow DD, but stops and looks back at Zetsu who is still sitting.

"Are you coming Zetsu-san?" asks T.

"Oh! You wanted us to come?" he asked.

"Of course, you're our friend now" says T smiling.

"Oh um… ok" says Zetsu blushing. He gets up and follows DD and T to the other table. T and DD sit back down.

"Here, Zetsu, you can sit here" says DD pointing to an extra seat next to T. Zetsu sits down and looks away a little uncomfortable. He wasn't used to being with a group of people. Deidara whispers to DD," why did you bring him over here?"

"Because he was alone over there" answers DD in an isn't-is-obvious kind of way.

"Tch...Whatever," says Deidara continuing to eat again.

"Hello Zetsu," says Tobi. "I'm…"

"You're Tobi. We know." Says Zetsu interrupting him.

"How did you…" starts Tobi.

In his deeper voice, Zetsu says, "WE KNOW EVERYONE AT THIS SCHOOL…EVEN IF THEY DON'T KNOW US."

In his more normal voice he says smiling, "We know everything about every one."

"…" everyone was just staring at Zetsu who looked away, not being used to that much attention.

"Oh!' said DD. "That's right" she said turning to look at Tobi and Deidara. "You guys have told us about everyone but you haven't told us about you."

Deidara smiles for he had been waiting for this. He opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted.

"I'm Tobi. This is my second year here" he smiles and looks at Deidara who is glaring at him angrily, but Tobi just shrugs it off. "I make average grades, Deidara senpai is one of my best friends, and …I'm a good boy" he said smiling.

"Tch."

"Ok senpai now it's your turn" said Tobi.

"Deidara gave him one last glare then turned back to the girls. He opened his mouth to talk but…

"Deidara senpai?" asked DD.

"What!?" ask/yelled Deidara a "little" frustrated about being interrupted again.

"What was that explosion we heard when you got mad at Tobi?" asks DD. Deidara got a huge smile at this.

"Here we go again" says Tobi sarcastically, but Deidara just ignored him.

"That," he started. "Is my art!"

"Art?" asks T confused.

"Yes, you see…"

RRRRIIINNNNGGG

"Oh! There's the bell. You can tell us later Deidara-senpai" says DD as she got up along with the others.

"Where is your next class?" asks Zetsu.

"Oh…" T says looking at her schedule. "It's math."

"That's right next to out class. We can take you there" says Zetsu starting to walk off.

"Cool!" says DD starting to follow Zetsu. "Come on T! SS you later Valgee!" she said waving.

"Oh coming," says T running after did and Zetsu. "See you Valgee."

"See ya'll later." Says Valgee waving at walking away.

"I got to go too. See you later senpai!" says Tobi walking off.

Deidara still sitting at the table bangs his head on the table. "Why does this always happen?" he says putting his hand on his head.

**END!!w**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Chapter 6-

Later that day in the hallway the girls were walking to their next class. "Hay girls!" said a voice behind them. They turned around to see Tobi running down the hall way waving at them.

"Oh...hello Tobi," says T as she starts to walk again.

"Yo Tobi!" says DD excitedly as she follows T.

"Where ya'll going?" Tobi asked.

"Gym!" yelled DD, with a big grin, causing a few people to pause and stare/glare at her.

"DD, calm down." T said glancing anxiously at the other students.

"Why? Gym's fun! There's dodgeball, kickball, and basketball!" DD said excitedly. Tobi started laughing at this. "What?" asked DD.

"Oh... you were serious?" asked Tobi.

"Ya... why wouldn't I be?"

"Well this class has nothing to do with those games." he said.

"Then what do you do in there?" asked T stopping to look at him.

"Heh heh... you'll see. Come on!" says Tobi as he drags the girls to the gym. When they got there they took a seat at the top of the bleachers.

"Hay wait, Tobi, what are you doing here?" asks T confused.

"Oh this class is shared by the freshmen and the sophomores." he answered smiling.

"Awesome!" says DD excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess it is... in some ways." says Tobi mischievously.

"W-what do you mean?" asked T shakily.

"You'll see when class starts" he says with and (understood) evil grin.

(As if on cue.) "Silence!" yelled a blue-grayish guy with sharp teeth and blue fire for hair. He was standing in front of the bleachers where the students were sitting. "If you're all through running you mouths, I would like to start class!" he yelled. "First off, to the freshmen! Welcome to Villain High gym! I am Coach Hades! Secondly, to the sophomores! Welcome back! Glad to see you weren't too scared to return!"

"What did he mean by that?" DD asked Tobi quietly.

"You'll find out in a little while" he replied also quiet.

"Now, I would like to introduce this years coach assistants! Itachi and Deidara!" he yelled as the two boys walked out to stand next to Coach Hades. Deidara was glaring at Itachi who just looked out over the students like he was the coach not the assistant.

"I feel so sorry for Deidara-senpai." said Tobi with an evil grin.

"Why?" asked DD.

"He REALLY doesn't like Itachi, and now he has to work with him for the entire year." he said with a chuckle.

"I don't like him much either... he's too proud." said T.

"You can see it in his face. The way he's looking at us like he's so superior to us. It reminds me of... I just don't like him." said T glaring at Itachi who, while scanning the students, saw this and paused on her for a second before continuing to scan the students.

"What is she talking about?" Tobi asked DD.

"She... How do I put this? She had a bad experience one time with..." started DD before...

"DD! You promised not to tell!" said T with a glare.

"Oh ya...sorry...anyway." said DD turning back to Tobi. "After...the incident...she discovered she was good at messing with people's minds. Especially people who are so full of themselves and/or are mean to her or me. And she's REALLY good at it. You'd have to have amazing mental strength to take what she can dish out." she said with a strange look on her face.

"Riiiight...you know that's kinda scary right? Mental note: never act proud or be mean to T unless mental strength is super-mega high." said Tobi with a scared look at T, who was listening to the coach with her complete attention.

"Oh I doubt you'd make her mad. You're too nice." said DD with a smile.

They finally turned to listen to the coach when he said, "BEGIN!", and then walk off to his office.

"Will you be my partner, DD?" asked T as DD and Tobi just stared at her in confusion. "You weren't listening...were you?" T asked. They shake their heads in unison and T let's out an exasperated sigh. "We're suppose to pick a partner and sign up over there." said T pointing to a table by one of the gym walls.

"What for?" asked DD.

"He didn't say."

Tobi starts to snicker and says, "You'll see." The he left to go find a partner.

"What do you think he was laughing about?" asks T nervously.

Shrugging DD answers, "I don't know, but I'm sure whatever it is we can handle it! No matter what it is." Getting up she says, "Now let's go sign up!" Then she starts running down the stairs skipping every step and avoiding everyone else perfectly.

"Wait for me!" yells T, feeling a little more confident, as she runs to catch up with DD.

They got there and were the first ones sign up. "Hey Deidara!" says DD as she and T walk up.

"Oh hey girls. How did I guess you two would be partners?" he said smiling.

"Heh we're always partners," says DD standing up tall, "and we are always going to be."

"Really... well we'll just see about that later." says Deidara arrogantly. "Put both your names here," he said as he pointed to the sheet," and wait for your names to be called."

"Called for what?" asked T.

"You will see," said Deidara with an evil smile on his face.

"OK, but, just to ask, why are you an assistant Deidara?" asks DD curiously.

He answers smiling, "Well..."

"Deidara, you're suppose to sign them up, not tell them stories." said Itachi emotionlessly, but with an obvious I'm-better-than-you air about him.

"Tch...whatever." said Deidara. "I'll tell you guys later." he said with a glare at Itachi who was walking away.

--After everyone had signed up and sat down again--

"Alright, now that everyone is signed up, please stay in the bleachers until your pair is called!!" yelled Coach Hades. "I will now explain what you will be doing. You and your partner are going to fight another pair. NO killing strikes!!" this is accompanied by a loud, "Awwww..." out of most of the students. "Oh, calm down. You will fight until both members of the other team either can't fight or both agree to give up, and considering this is a class fight I or, in case of my absence, my assistants can stop the fight at anytime. Is that clear!?" he yelled.

"Yes, Coach Hades." said the students in unison. Just then a kid in the middle of the bleachers raised his hand. "You in the middle. What is it?" asked Coach Hades pointing to the kid.

"Um...I thought this was P.E."

"This is."

"But P.E. is suppose to be like kick ball and basketball. Fighting isn't P.E."

Then the coach's skin went from grayish-blue to lava red, and the blue fiery hair went red and engulfed most of his body. "Are You Talking Back To Me!?"

"So what if I am?!" yelled the kid.

"...I like you kid!" he said going back to his normal blue-gray. "Now then, Deidara! Itachi! Do a demonstration."

"But...Coach..." started Deidara.

"Deidara!" yelled the coach.

"Yes Coach." said Deidara sulking.

"You know how it goes. Get what you need and go to the center."

They walked away then a few seconds later Itachi and Deidara walked out to the center of the gym. Itachi not looking much different except with a bag used for kunai and shuriken hooked to his belt. Deidara had a belt with two bags on each side of his hips, his gloves were off, and his shirt was tucked in. Deidara full of anger and frustration, and Itachi as cool as possible.

"OK make it a quick, short demonstration! On my mark!" said the coach. "Ready!? Set!...GO!"

END!!w


End file.
